


Fibrous

by Warpcorps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Homework, Trans Male Character, Trans Shitty Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a DM with a friend in which I said “my roommates boyfriend just basically yelled “whats the recommended daily fiber intake for women” and apparently the answer is 25 grams“ <br/>I wish I was joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fibrous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm editing/improving all the fic from my tumblr and putting it here. There's a couple new sentences, so I'm not backdating it.  
> Introducing: the new and improved version of this thing.  
> *throws glitter*

“WHAT’S THE RECOMMENDED DAILY FIBER INTAKE FOR WOMEN?”

“Shitty….I don’t care.”

They were both sitting on Jack’s bed, Shitty ignoring the fact he was supposed to be wearing clothes yet again. The document for Jack’s essay, due two weeks from then, sat blank in front of him. He decided to go to a different window for research.

“I need to know bro, I’m taking a quiz! I’m assuming it means for anyone assigned female, including me, but it might be a trick question I don’t know.”

“Why are you taking a health class in your senior year anyway?”

“You don’t know my life man.”

“That’s why I’m asking.”

If Jack looked at one more blog entry about speculation about Alexander Hamilton’s sexuality rather than talking about the things he contributed to the country he was going to scream. It was great there were people talking about that, he just couldn’t deal with the overwhelming surge on that while he needed to write a paper on the history of the importance of the Treasury.

Its working title was “I don’t care who Hamilton was banging.”

Later he might look into it, he just didn’t care right now.

“Ok so I googled it and apparently it depends? Bro do you think they mean if the person is pregnant or lactating or whatever or just normal? … I’m going with normal. Also what the fuck Jack that’s not actually much fiber. Does that really ensure regular bowel movements? Wow.”

“Man, please stop talking.”

“Do you want to know how much it is?”

“Not really, no. Eat some apples if you’re worried about it.”

“Bro. Apples are disgusting. You're breaking my heart.”

“Only the red ones, really.”

"What other apples am I supposed to find?"

Jack messed around on youtube for a while since Shitty wasn’t talking to him anymore. His recommended videos showed that someone (probably Shitty) had been on his computer again; there were videos showing how to “hypothetically” make THC laced gummies in his recommended videos again. Jack decided to not ask about that and just be very careful whenever he stole snacks from Shitty from then on.

“Ok dude I finished the test. No thanks to you.”

“Do you know what you made?”

“Fuck yeah! I made a 97.”

“Great bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://mrjackbittle.tumblr.com/post/134168055462/based-on-a-dm-with-kendallcats-in-which-i-said


End file.
